Our program stresses empirical research on the factors affecting the costs of medical care and on the determinants of health. Specific subjects that are currently being studied include: (1) surgical workloads and manpower requirements in surgery: (2) the relationship between health and schooling; (3) hospital utilization; (4) medical malpractice insurance; (5) the demand for abortion; and (6) determinants of infant health.